Why Don't You Date Him?
by daynaa
Summary: Title is titled that to match the prequel to this story: Why didn't you hit him... read it first. EricCalleigh


CHAPTER 2:

A/N: Okay so I got reviews saying people were interested in a sequel? Here it is.

PS: In this chapter we are going to use our imaginations and pretend Valera was around in Season One, okay! Haha.

--------

Speed ran off in search of Valera because he had to tell her the news about Eric and Calleigh and the newest developments in their relationship. He found her processing DNA samples in the DNA lab which wasn't predictable at all considering she was the lab's DNA girl. "Valera!" He practically shouted as he entered her lab.

"Speed!" She shouted back with mock enthusiasm. "If you have DNA in this pile, I haven't got to it yet."

"This isn't about DNA." Speed told her with a smirk. "Calleigh and Eric."

"Meet me in the break room in five?" Valera proposed as she began to put her DNA samples carefully away so she could go discuss the lab's latest rumors with Speed.

--&

"No way!" Valera challenged when Speed told her the latest news.

"Yes way!" Speed shot back. "She kissed him on the cheek and then left the room!"

"That's quite the development." Valera commented.

"But that's not all." Speed smirked, the excitement over their co-workers love lives was something they shared and enjoyed discussing. "Eric followed her out after I teased him a bit and they kissed on the lips in the middle of the crime lab! Now they're going out to dinner."

"Wow. Even I never saw that one coming!" Valera was surprised and happy for her co-workers. "Well you know what this means."

"What?" Speed didn't know.

"We have to find out where they're going and spy on them, of course!" Valera sighed at Speed's obliviation to Valera-logic.

"I didn't even think of doing that… it could be very fun!" Speed seemed to like the idea.

"Okay, so call Delko and ask him where they're going." Valera instructed.

"Or better yet, we could just follow him in your car, since he knows my bike, and that way if they saw us we could innocently claim we were on a date at the same place they were?" Speed suggested.

"Ooo!" Valera squealed, obviously liking the idea, "Let's do it. I do have a job to do though, unfortunately Horatio doesn't pay us to socialize… you call Delko and find out what time they're going out so we can be there a bit early okay?"

"Okay." Speed agreed as he watched Valera stroll out of the break room. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Eric's number.

"Delko." He answered on the first ring.

"Hey lover boy." Speed teased.

"My mom says you're just jealous." Eric told Speed in a whiny high voice, making Speed laugh.

"Right Delko." Speed chuckled, "So did you get a date for tonight?"

"Yep. I'm picking Calleigh up at seven thirty." Eric excitedly told his best friend.

"That's awesome, I'm happy for you man." Speed told Eric honestly. He was happy that Calleigh and Eric were going to finally get together, not only because it would hopefully relieve all of the sexual tension around work, but he also liked seeing his friends happy.

"Thanks. I'm happy for me as well, but I've got to go get ready. Are you still at the lab?"

"Yeah." Speed answered. He forgot that he probably should have been at home since their case was closed.

"Why?" Eric wondered.

"I was uh, helping Valera out with something. I've gotta go, see you!" Speed hung up before Eric could ask any more questions. Speed left the break room and headed in the direction of the DNA lab to tell Valera he'd pick her up at six thirty.

--& (Six thirty)

Valera was having a hard time getting ready for Speed and her mock date, as she was calling it, for they had no idea where they were going. Speed had suggested it would be fancier because it was Eric trying to impress Calleigh on their first date. Valera had agreed. So now she was standing in front of her mirror making sure her hair was in place as she adjusted her semi-fancy black dress. It wasn't the fanciest thing she could have worn, but she was rather comfortable in it, and it flattered her, so it would be fine. She threw on a pearl necklace to dress up the outfit even more and completed it with a pair of black heels. Glancing at the clock, it turned from 6:36 to 6:37. That's when the doorbell rang. "Just a minute." She called as she hurried to answer it. "Hey I hope- " she started then stopped, realizing it wasn't Speed at the door, but Calleigh.

"Hey Valera." Calleigh smiled a bit shyly as Valera motioned for her to come in.

"Hey Calleigh." Valera answered, a bit confused as to why Calleigh was at her door the night of her first date with Eric. Sure, her and Calleigh would hang out occasionally after work, but they weren't super close friends or anything although in time, Valera guessed they could be. She was working on getting Calleigh to loosen up a little.

"Are you going out somewhere tonight?" Calleigh asked, biting down on her lip.

"Yeah. Are you?" Valera asked back.

"Yeah… I'm going out with Eric. I was going to see if you could come over and help me pick out an outfit, but if you're going out…" Calleigh trailed off.

"No, no it's fine!" Valera reassured her. "I'll just call my date and tell him that I'll call him when I'm ready to go."

"You'd do that?" Calleigh looked unsure.

"It's a telltale sign to see how much a guy is into you." Valera told her with a wink. Calleigh laughed and Valera picked up the phone and dialed Speed's number.

"Speed." He answered.

"Hey you, it's Valera." Valera tried to sound flirty and as if she was talking to her new "boyfriend" which made her want to laugh because it was Speed she was talking to.

"Valera?" He asked, exaggerating how creeped out he was.

"My friend just came over here and we have to… talk, for a while, so would it be okay if I called you when I was ready to go out tonight?" Valera hoped he'd get the hint.

"Is Calleigh there?" Speed wondered.

"Yes." Valera answered him with a smile.

"I'm not a CSI for nothing." Speed joked.

"And it's a good thing you are." Valera told him with a laugh. "So I'll see you later?"

"Alright bye." Speed nodded.

"Bye." Valera shut her phone.

"So I guess he's pretty into you then?" Calleigh smiled.

"Yeah I guess." Valera nodded while trying to keep a straight face at the prospect of Speed being into her.

"That's great for you." Calleigh told her friend.

"Yeah." Valera nodded, glad their little ploy was working, but she did feel guilty for lying to her friends. "So what's up?"

"Well, as I said before, I have a date with Eric tonight, and he's taking me to Arethea, so I have to dress up but I haven't gone to a fancy restaurant in so long that I have no clue what to wear! Help me!" Calleigh pleaded overdramatically, making Valera laugh.

"Of course I'll help you, to my closet." Valera instructed, and Calleigh followed. Twenty five minutes later, they had a dress. Contrasting the dress Valera had on, this one was white and strapless with a light green ruffle along the bottom and it was stylishly low cut in a fancy sort of way. Valera had curled Calleigh's hair and pinned approximately half of it up.

"Thank you sooo much Valera!" Calleigh gave Valera a big hug.

"No problem Calleigh, but you should get going on your date!" Valera encouraged her.

"Oh! Yes. I'm going to be late!" Calleigh sighed in frustration. She whipped out her cell phone and hit speed dial one.

"Delko." Eric answered.

"Hey Eric, it's me." Calleigh told him.

"Hey Cal, what's up? I'm just on my way to your place now." Eric told her.

"That's the thing, I'm not there. I'm at Valera's."  
"Why are you at Valera's?"

"Hey Eric." Valera had grabbed the phone. "Sorry about that, I needed Calleigh's help to get ready for my date tonight. Could you pick her up here?"

"Sure Valera." Eric smiled.

"Thank you Eric." Valera told him as she gave Calleigh back her phone.

"Hey Eric" Calleigh suggested as she caught the phone and put it to her ear, "Why don't we double date tonight with Valera and her date?"

"Sure it sounds like fun to me!" Eric was curious to meet Valera's date, since Valera was such an enigma.

"Is that okay with you Valera?" Calleigh asked. Valera swallowed and nodded. Boy were they going to have a lot of explaining to do. "Okay, bye Eric, see you soon!" Calleigh hung up. "This will be so much fun!" Calleigh clapped her hands together in excitement. Valera loved seeing the excited, girly Calleigh outside of the lab, but the only thing she disliked about it was that she could not say no to Calleigh.

"Yes I should." Valera got out her phone and dialed Speed's number. "Hey… well my friend wanted to know if you and I wanted to go on a double date with them…"

"What! Valera how are we going to explain this!" Speed asked.

"I'm not sure." Valera answered. "Calleigh, what time are we going?"

"Eric's on his way over here now. We can give you a ride if you want and we'll meet your date there?"

"Sure." Valera nodded. "Okay so we'll meet you at Arethea in fifteen minutes?"

"Valera… how in the hell are we…" Speed was wondering as Valera hung up. "He'll be there."  
"Great." Calleigh smiled brightly. "This'll be fun!"

--&

Almost exactly fifteen minutes later Valera, Eric and Calleigh were sitting at a table at Arethea. It would have probably been a bit earlier if Eric hadn't been so stunned by Calleigh's appearance. Calleigh had given Valera many looks of thanks on the trip over for her help in impressing Eric. Valera guessed that Calleigh must have been blind to the fact that she could stun Eric with her appearance at any time of the day no matter what she was wearing. "Your date should be here soon, what's his name anyhow?" Calleigh asked.

"There he is now." Valera avoided the question and got up to meet Speed.

"Is that?" Eric wondered.

"Yup." Calleigh answered. "Hey Speedle!"

"Hey." Speed practically groaned as he and Valera sat back down at the table.

"I had no idea you two were dating." Eric smiled brightly at his friend.

"It's a… recent development." Valera sighed.

"Well, I think you make a cute couple." Calleigh told them.

"Thanks." Speed accepted the compliment, wondering how they were ever going to get through this night.

--&

"Well that was…" Valera sighed in relief as they left the restaurant and parted ways with Eric and Calleigh who were going home, presumably to spend the night together.

"Valera, I think we should date. For real." Speed told her point blank.

"I think we should just tell them the truth it'll be easier than dragging this all on when…" Valera started babbling when Speed cut her off.

"No Valera, I think I'm falling in love with you." Speed told her.

"Oh." Valera stopped talking and started thinking hard. "Well yes."

"Yes what?" Speed furrowed his brow.

"I think we should start dating too." Valera smiled, and Speed smiled back. Everything looked like it was going to turn out okay.

--&

"I had a lot of fun tonight Eric." Calleigh told him at her doorway. He had walked her up and now she wasn't sure what to do.

"I had a fun time too." Eric told her with a smile. "I love spending time with you Calleigh. Do you want to go out with me again?"

"Definitely." Calleigh answered with a smile. They were both smiling as the distance between them was closing. As their lips met, they knew that they'd be going on many, many, many more dates.

--&

A/N: Awkward ending? Yeah. Well I thought so. What did everyone think of this? Ahha I know that the Valera/Speed pairing was a little random hah, but it just naturally fit into the story so I went with it. PLEASE REVIEW! And also, haha would anyone be interested in reading a little silly series about Valera and Calleigh as friends and the stupid adventures they go on like clubbing etc.? Because I had fun writing with the two of them being friends. Naturally there'd be some Eric/Calleigh in it, and I'd probably also go with Ryan/Valera, so let me know in a review if you're into that too. Thank you for reading!


End file.
